1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric massage bed, and more specifically to an electric massage bed that can enhance the comfort of every user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric massage bed generally includes a bed frame and a plurality of retaining plates, which are mounted on the bed frame and pivotally connected with one another. A mattress of single piece is placed on the top sides of the retaining plates, and one or more vibrating motors are equipped on the bottom sides of the retaining plates. When the vibrations generated from the vibrating motors are transmitted to the mattress through the retaining plates, a massage effect can be applied to every user lying down on the mattress.
According to the aforesaid design, since the two adjacent retaining plates are connected with each other, the vibrations generated from the vibrating motors at local spots are easily transmitted to the whole area of the mattress, such that the user may feel unanticipated vibrations at various parts of the body. This may cause discomfort to the user, and meanwhile the unexpected vibrations may be transmitted to the retaining plates and the bed frame. Under the influence of the continuous vibrations, the vibrating motors may be dropped from the retaining plates that suffer the unexpected vibrations accidentally, and further a pivot pin provided between the two adjacent retaining plates or bolts provided in the bed frame may become loose to affect the structural stabilization of the electric massage bed. What is more serious is that because of the unexpected vibrations, the bed frame may get broken to threaten the safety of the user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric massage bed to eliminate the aforementioned problems.